1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral physiology inspection apparatus and a peripheral auxiliary apparatus of smart phone and, more particularly, to a peripheral physiology inspection apparatus and a peripheral auxiliary apparatus of smart phone capable of connecting with a smart phone, and integrating with multiple physiology sensing units for inspecting body temperature, oximetry, heart rhythm status, or electroencephalogram.
2. Description of Related Art
With the change of diet behavior and life style, and the aging of population, more and more people are unable to take health examination in a hospital regularly, and thus the demand on home healthcare increases rapidly. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a simple home physiology inspection apparatus for providing a simple and effective healthcare at home, so as to promote the health condition for modern people by long-term health tracing.
Various kinds of home medical inspection apparatus has been developed in the market for inspecting an inspector's physiology signal, such as temperature, heartbeat frequency, pulse, etc., so as to ascertain the inspector's health condition with the assistance of those physiology signals. In the physiology signals, electrocardiography (EKG) can be used as a tool for inspecting an inspector's heart health condition. The voltage difference of a heart is reflected to the surface of a human body by the tissue and the body fluid surrounding the heart. Moreover, electroencephalography (EEG) can be used as a tool for inspecting an inspector's cerebrum status, by measuring the potential difference between two contacts on the head of a human body, thereby allowing people to realize the cerebrum status and to diagnose diseases with regard to cerebrum. However, these medical inspection apparatuses are so expensive and thus are not available to healthcare at home. As a result, it is unable to efficiently take care of patients who need healthcare at home.
Therefore, if a medical inspection apparatus capable of being operated effortlessly can be developed, the implementation on popularized healthcare at home may then be achieved. By this, most of the people can trace various physiology signals by themselves through the home medical inspection apparatus, so as to advance the monitoring on health condition and to increase the management efficiency.